Tu me manques
by love-lily-jolie
Summary: SongFic HarryLily. Ce que ressent Harry envers Lily, sa mère, face à son absence alors qu'il s'apprête  combattre Voldemort. Venez lire !


**Tu me manques**

J'ai tout perdu, Papa, Toi, terrible nuit du trente et un octobre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt deux, maudit Halloween, me forçant à ne jamais vous connaître, ne pas grandir à vos cotés, à tes cotés. Tu nous as quitté, belle, jeune, mais plus insouciante, les temps sombres étant les coupables. Tu n'étais pas à mes cotés, certes sans le vouloir, pour moi tu as donné ta vie, mais, tu me manques…

J'ai pas eu besoin d'enlever la mer de la Côte d'Azur

Je m'assiérai plutôt au bord en l'admirant c'est sûr

J'envie à l'être d'avoir avec lui ce qu'il a de plus cher

Sans chercher à lui prendre car je sais ce que ça vaut

L'absence est à l'amour ce qu'est le vent au feu attiseur

Etains le petit allume le grand tu me manques ah

J'ai cherché à comprendre on m'a dit c'est ça la vie

Envie de toi envie d'émoi parfois je me sens trahi

Je suis cet arbre sans feuille ce stylo sans encre

C'est la sécheresse en moi-même en saison de pluie

Je ne peux rien cultiver d'autre si ce n'est la tristesse

Christ est-ce une manière de me dire

Que je n'ai pas droit à tout

C'est le cœur qui parle la main qui tremble

Sur des feuilles mortes

Et une tête qui pense toujours si t'étais en vie

Si t'étais en vie

Toutes ces années ont passées, atténuant quelque peu la douleur, même si celle-ci sera toujours présente, rien n'a changé, tu me manques…

Si loin de toi, je suis si seul

Tu me manques

Si loin de toi je suis si seul

Tu me manques maman

Jolie, on m'a dit, sincère et fidèle, parfaite tu étais, aux yeux de tes amis, de Papa, mais aussi des miens. Parfois rebelle, je l'ai vu, tu ne te laissais pas faire, jamais. Il a pourtant fallu qu'Il arrive, brisant notre bonheur de famille unie. Par trois fois vous l'avez défié, risquant votre vie pour moi, pour que le monde dans lequel je grandirais soit meilleur, ce ne fut pourtant pas le cas. Mais la menace pèse toujours, sur mes épaules le lourd fardeau de les sauver me pèse, tu sais cela, tu le vois de là-haut. Tu me manques…

Un soir tu m'as pris dans tes bras

En me disant je t'aime fils

J'ai plissé les yeux, collé ma tête sur ton torse

Qui sait ce que j'ai ressenti au moment

Où du bruit au balcon me réveilla

En fait ce n'était qu'un rêve

A l'intérieure c'est grève d'une minute

Ville morte à minuit heure noire

Pour une nuit blanche ou je voyais rouge

Dois-je en vouloir à la vie ou à Dieu

Vu que c'est lui qui la propose et en dispose

La vie me fait rire, me fait pleurer, me fait même pleurer de rire

C'est juste un rêve dont la mort nous réveille

Neuf mois après ma naissance on t'apostrophe de là-haut

Tu me manques

Des années ont passées, révélant ma rancœur, il vous a détruit, tués sous mes yeux d'enfant, il t'a éloigné de moi, toi, de moi quand j'avais le plus besoin de ta présence. Je te vengerai, Toi, Papa, je te le promets. Tu me manques…

Si loin de toi, je suis si seul

Tu me manques

Si loin de toi je suis si seul

Tu me manques maman

Elevé dans l'ignorance, je n'ai pas tout de suite su quelle femme formidable tu étais, quelle mère tu aurais pu être, parfaite, sans doutes. A leurs dires, ceux de tes amis, tu fus, avec moi, la seule raison de vivre de Papa, est-il vrai qu'il t'a aimé au premier regard ? Tellement prétentieux qu'il était, tu ne lui as dis oui que des années plus tard. Je l'ai vu, tu sais, votre relation lors de votre cinquième année… Au moins, je me dis que lui t'a connu, plus que moi, même si votre bonheur n'a été que de courte durée, vous vous aimiez, nous étions heureux, tous les trois… Je crois me souvenir, entendre, tout ces ''je t'aime''. Tu me manques…

Mon cœur était vierge avait peur de saigner

Mais le malheur a forcé et a percé

Je suis en manque maman je deviens fou je n'ai pas d'asile

Mais j'avance quand même mon asile le plus pur est ton sein

Chaque pas de plus que je fais dans la vie est juste un pas de plus vers toi

J'ai songé au chemin le plus court mais est-ce vraiment un raccourci

La vie me va mal la mort m'ira peut-être mieux

Je suis jeune à leurs yeux

Mais je commence à me faire vieux dans ma tête

Toute ma vie bordel c'est le doute les dettes

Ce que je goûte m'embête

Me dégoûte j'arrête tout je mets pause ou eject

Carpe diem

Je fais partie du cercle des poètes de la rue

Mais je serais

Peut-être mieux mort que vivant maman

J'ai le mal de vivre pas mal

Que je t'enivre avec mes maux

Ma vie un livre avec un tas de poussière dessus

J'écris mon bide est noué j'ai peur

J'avoue c'est hors mes principes

Mais là c'est plus fort que moi

Où est le Diable plus je grandis plus Dieu est petit

Je te rejoindrai au paradis dans un train d'enfer

Tu me manques

Mais les années ont passées, mes sentiments, eux, sont restés, ils ont évolués… Je m'apprête à me venger de cette souffrance, de ne pas vous connaître, de mon enfance malheureuse, je vais tenir ma promesse, je vous vengerai bientôt. Mon âme sœur… Je l'aime tu sais, elle aussi, il me la prise, m'atteignant au plus profond de mon cœur, peut-être l'as-tu rencontré, parmi les anges… Tu me manques…

Si loin de toi, je suis si seul

Tu me manques

Si loin de toi je suis si seul

Tu me manques maman…


End file.
